


A Strange Conversation

by Cupckeshrk8D



Series: Prompt Based Yu-Gi-Oh! Stuff [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupckeshrk8D/pseuds/Cupckeshrk8D
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh! one shot based on the promptA major villain does something completely out of character, and everyone must figure out why.





	A Strange Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Aren't They Already High School Students? was really fun. It was insanely hard, and I didn’t know what I was doing half of the time, but it was really fun. So here’s more of this prompt based nonsense!

Atem sat upon his throne, eyes wandering as he drummed his fingers against it. The Thief King’s little “visit” to the palace was still fresh in his memory. Bakura hadn’t been seen since, and that worried the Pharaoh. Bakura had just barged into the throne room demanding the millenium items, screaming something about revenge, Kul Elna, and the creation of the millenium items. Just some random crazy person right? Certainly something to be worried about, as he had managed to successfully get past all the guards. But even then it should have been easy to stop him. Yet they were only able to stop him by Atem managing to call upon Obelisk. Someone suddenly burst into the room, causing Atem to quickly sit up straight.

“Your Majesty, the Thief King! He was located outside the palace!” 

It was too easy. This was too easy. Atem gripped his arm tightly, half expecting to wake up from this crazy dream. But the pain he felt confirmed it. This was reality. The Thief King, locked up in the dungeon after a battle that felt way to short. Apparently he didn’t even bring out Diabound. By the time Atem had made it outside Bakura already lay unconscious on the ground. According to the guards he barely put up a fight. How could this be reality? Yet somehow, Bakura was currently locked up in the dungeon, awaiting his execution.

Atem was now currently heading to said dungeon to question him. Akhenaden had complained of course. Why should the Pharaoh be visiting a prisoner himself? But everything the thief had shouted about revenge and justice lingered in his mind. He needed answers, and he needed to hear them from the Thief King himself.

The self proclaimed king sat chained to the wall, eyes looking down at the floor. He glanced up upon hearing the door open. Atem slowly entered the cell, two of the palace guards standing behind him, ready to defend the Pharaoh. “Well Bakura, I want answers. Who are you?”

The thief's response surprised Atem. Bakura blinked. “Yugi? … Where am I?”

“You pathetic thief! The Pharaoh asked you a question!” The guard pointed his weapon towards the thief. “You’re in the palace dungeons.” replied Atem, ignoring the guard. Bakura blinked again. Atem sighed. It would not be as easy to get answers as he had thought. How was he supposed to learn what had happened when the only person who could tell him seemed to have no clue what was going on. “Answer me Bakura! What happened at Kul Elna?” 

“I don’t know!” shouted the Thief King. But it didn’t sound angry, like one would expect from the man who had dragged Akhenamkhanen’s mummy into the palace. He just sounded … afraid. Where was the courage the thief had shown before? The only hint of it that remained was the audacity to claim he “didn’t know”. But even then, … he seemed to actually not know. Atem motioned for the guards to leave. “Do you … even know who you are?” Bakura stared at him for a moment before answering. “My name is Ryou Bakura.” Bakura awkwardly smiled.

“Do you,” Atem paused, “Do you have any idea what’s going on? Do you remember anything you said? About Kul Elna, the millenium items, and Zorc Necrophades?” Bakura, who had been staring down at his hands looked up. He stared at Atem, then finally spoke. “Okay, I know this is going to sound completely crazy, but I think … I think I’m from the future!”

“What?”

“Well, I don’t really know, that’s just my best guess. I’ll try to answer your questions to see if we can piece together what’s going on.” Atem nodded. To be honest, he had no idea where this strange conversation was going. “I have no idea what Kul Elna is. The other two,” Bakura sighed, “The other two are a long story. I have, well had would be the better word, the millenium ring.” Atem looked at him in disbelief. “What? How?”

“My father bought it at an antique shop.” Bakura’s explanation merely raised further questions. Atem turned to leave. This conversation was completely insane and getting him nowhere. “Wait! I know this makes no sense, but I swear I’m not insane.” Bakura stared into Atem’s eyes. “Please, just listen.” Bakura almost seemed to crying. “Please!” Atem sighed. “Alright then. Explain.”

“I recently found out the ring was possessing me and it had been putting all of my friends into comas via shadow games. The evil spirit inside was stopped by my new friends Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jounochi.”

“Yugi, you said his name earlier. Why?”

“Oh! That’s because you have the same ridiculous hair! I thought you were him for a moment.” Atem tugged at his bangs. Was his hair really that ridiculous? “Yugi actually has the millennium puzzle.” Atem looked at Bakura, confused. “The thing you’re wearing around your neck.” Atem blinked. “This is millenium pendant,” Atem said, wondering how much more confusing this conversation was going to get. Bakura continued, “Anyway, so to defeat the evil spirit in the ring, they had to win this game called Monster World. It’s an rpg. One player is the Dark Master and basically controls the world, and everyone else are player characters, and they have to play a role. To win my friends had to defeat the boss of the campaign, Dark Master Zorc. But that was just a character in a campaign I wrote, I don’t really know what that has to do with Zorc Necrophades or anything!” Atem turned to leave again. “Look, I have to go talk to my advisors. Honestly, everything you’re saying is utter nonsense, but it really doesn’t sound like your lying.” And with that the Pharaoh walked out the door, leaving the confused teenager to wait for his return.

Meanwhile far away and three thousand years into the future a very confused thief was wondering what the hell was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic actually ended up getting a sequel called The Strangeness Continues


End file.
